


Kiss You

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Michael is Michael, he sings a one direction song, kiss you, luke is romantic, togrther not said if first kiss ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke needs to make Paula fall in love with him. He'd been watching her from a distance all year, and wanted to make her his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You

"When are you going to ask her out?" Luke jumped in surprise as Michael crept up behind him and spoke in his ear.

"You can't just ask a girl out like that, Michael. You have to impress her." Michael rolled his eyes.

"So, how are you going to impress her?" Luke grinned.

"Paula loves music. I'm going to use that to my advantage.

* * *

Luke was ready. He got Michael and Calum to recruit Paula onto the roof of the school. Like was ready, his acoustic guitar in hand.

He took a deep breath as he heard he door open.

"What's going on?" Luke heard Paula ask. Michael and Cim had slipped away, leaving them alone.

Luke started to strum his guitar.

"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We can go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah." Paula had started smiling, hugging her books to her chest. Luke kept singing.

"And if you  
You want me too  
Let's make a move

Yeah so tell me girl if every time we 

Touch  
You get this kind of rush  
Baby say yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah

If you don't wanna take it slow  
And you just wanna take me home  
Baby say yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah

And let me kiss you." Luke finished the rest of the song, a hopeful smile on his face. He set the guitar down, turning to face Paula.

"So, what did you think? Was it too much?" Paula grinned.

"Yes." Luke's face fell. "No, I mean, it wasn't too much. Yes, you can kiss me. If, you promise to take me out after." Luke smiled brightly.

"Of course." Luke walked forward, grabbed Paula's waist, and crashed his lips against hers.


End file.
